Conventionally, as heat exchangers for handling a fluid, there have been available heat exchangers of tube-type, plate-type, spiral type and other types. Especially as heat exchangers for handling high viscosity fluids or slurry fluids, scrape-off type heat exchangers are used. This is because, in the case where a fluid to be handled is a high viscosity fluid or a slurry fluid, such a fluid often has characteristics as a non-Newton fluid. For example, the viscosity characteristics of process fluids, such as foodstuffs, pharmaceutical agents, cosmetics, and detergents often greatly vary in the whole temperature range.
As an example of scrape-off type heat exchanger that heats or cools such a high viscosity fluid or slurry fluid, there is available a scrape-off type heat exchanger disclosed in the Patent Document 1. In this scrape-off type heat exchanger, there are provided a cylinder through which a processing object is passed, being exposed to the heat transfer face thereof, and a jacket that causes a heating medium or cooling medium to be passed along the outer periphery of the cylinder, with a rotatable center shaft being extended along the center axis of the cylinder, the rotatable center shaft being provided with a scraping blade that can be contacted with the heat transfer face of the cylinder. In addition, with this scrape-off type heat exchanger, as with a conventional scrape-off type heat exchanger, the processing object is forcibly fed from an inlet of the processing object into the cylinder with a pump or other means.